The invention relates to the field of digital contents and more precisely to an image processing method and corresponding device.
The invention finds an application in the field of telecommunication networks and the Internet, and more particularly, in the field of on-line services affording functionalities for sharing on-line digital contents, for example within a social network.
In particular, the objective of social networks is to allow the members of a community to interact with one another on the one hand, and to share contents on the other hand. Content sharing is performed by making a multimedia document accessible to a several members of the community.
During content sharing by a member, the list of members entitled to have access to this content is drawn up by the owner of the content. Multimedia content thus shared is therefore either entirely visible to a member other than the owner, or invisible, depending on whether or not they feature in the list of entitled members. No other tools exist for managing the visibility of shared content within a social network.
The inventors have thus noted the need to have available a procedure for more finely managing the way of sharing contents.
Within the context of the social network, and in the particular case of the sharing of a photo or of a video where physical persons appear, the exposure of all these physical persons can in fact be controlled only by the owner by authorizing access to the entire content himself.
This principle is today problematic since it implies that a photo can circulate within a group of members without taking account of the desire to be made visible of the persons appearing on the photo.
A user therefore has no technical way of supervising or of measuring the exposure of his image in the social network. Furthermore, this system does not foster compliance with the right of image in force in France in particular.
In this context, the aim of the invention is to afford a user of a social network the possibility of supervising the dissemination of his image within this social network.